


Perhaps Some Antibiotic Ointment

by catvampcrazines



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Character Development, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, POV Male Character, POV Peter Hale, Pre-Relationship, Pydia, Romance, Set three years from now.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-09 15:40:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1988439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catvampcrazines/pseuds/catvampcrazines
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The gang walk to Derek's loft after a fight deep in town. Of course, there are a few scrapes, bruises, and probably injuries being ignored--but Peter's focus is on Lydia.</p><p>I wanna say this is three years from now. Lydia and Peter aren't really friends… She wouldn’t call them that and he isn’t stupid enough to think it. They’re in the same vicinity a lot and have gotten somewhat used to it happening. This is them continuing to do so, showing the tiniest development.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perhaps Some Antibiotic Ointment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ageless_aislynn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ageless_aislynn/gifts).



"There’s a run in your stocking," Peter pointed out, as the gang walked back to Derek’s loft after an ugly territorial fight deep in town, immersed in their own conversations about what had happened.

Lydia and Peter had been walking alongside each other quietly, but he’d spotted the scratch on her calf after the fight. He’d covertly scanned her to see if she’d been hurt, and now… he found the line in her stocking very distracting for a number of reasons.

"That’s what happens when you people grab me for help, don’t let me change, and tell me to run for my life when the shit hits th—"

"Got it," Peter interrupted because he hadn’t meant to wind her up. He turned his gaze back to the street in front of them. step, step, step

He spoke up again, “We could stop at that convenience store over there and get you another pair, if you want.” Nope. That sounded weird. Take it back. Be an ass instead, now. Right. Now.

Peter sighed dramatically, trying to ignore his own thoughts.

Lydia hadn’t spoken up, so he turned his head expectantly to find her staring at him, her expression puzzled. A familiar hint of disbelief had been thrown in to jazz things up. 

At least this was progress from her grimacing at him as if he’d asked her to get married, design a fabulous home together, and play baby roulette (wolf, banshee, or human) until they had five clever and smartass kids—which he’d never thought about.

"What? Is it wrong for me to be polite? Have we somehow vexed one another today without me realizing?” She shot him a look that told him probably. 

Lydia squinted and said a pronounced, “Thanks.”

He tried not to visibly sulk as they continued on, their silence made twice as awkward by his “good intentions.”

___

Further down, Lydia surprised him by quickly veering toward a store. Peter backtracked to catch up to her. 

He waited near the register while she quickly picked out what she needed.

When she reappeared with a package of hosiery and put it on the counter, telling him to pay for it, he didn’t mind.

He didn’t even care that she dismissively strolled out to find everyone else.

It gave him a chance he needed to slip a small tube of antibiotic ointment and a box of bandaids into the purchase.

**Author's Note:**

> You know Lydia's going to look in that bag at some point and not be able to throw it away. 
> 
> [Say it with me, "Perhaps* *some* *anti* *biotic* *oint* *ment*?" XD ]
> 
> Also, Peter getting into the habit of checking on her. (✿◠‿◠) He *is* worried about that scratch on her leg - though not that serious - but he's bothered that the fabulous Lydia Martin is having to wear torn stockings around town! Hee. Legit. This leads to slightly sexy thoughts that he knows she'd probably find ways to kill him in his sleep for.


End file.
